The Good, the Bad, and the Furry
The Good, the Bad, and the Furry is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. Premise Cooler and Holly meet their aggressive counterparts, unaware that they were clones created by Slaughtina. Plot Part One (At the grocery store, Holly and Cooler are in the pet food aisle. They are pushing a cart full of dog food and other groceries.) Cooler: It's a lucky thing you printed out those coupons for these groceries. Holly: Yes. Otherwise, with this amount of groceries, it would cost us a fortune. (A man and a woman look at Holly and Cooler suspiciously. Holly and Cooler then look at the couple.) Cooler: What's the matter? Haven't you seen a Pound Puppy grocery shopping before? Man: Say, aren't you the two we saw on TV? Holly: We don't know what you're talking about. Woman: Let's get them! Cooler: Whoa! (Holly and Cooler run away from the couple. They then stop to catch their breath.) Holly: I don't see why those two would chase us like that. Cooler: Maybe it's something we ate. (Another man is looking at his newspaper. He then realizes something and looks at Holly and Cooler. He whistles for a security guard.) Man 2: There they are, officer! Throw them out! (The security guard chases Holly and Cooler into another part of the store.) Cooler: I don't understand. We only came here to go grocery shopping and suddenly, everybody in this store's gone insane. (They then look at an angry mob.) Cooler: Uh oh. Let's get out this mad house. Holly: What about the groceries? Cooler: Forget the groceries. Let's make like bananas and split. (Holly and Cooler race out of the store.) Holly: Until we found out what's going on, I'll never go grocery shopping in there again. (Back at the Puppy Pound, Holly and Cooler sit down after a long walk. Nose Marie walks up to them.) Nose Marie: Hello, Holly and Cooler. How was grocery shopping? Cooler: To be honest, Nose Marie, it was horrible. One minute, Holly and I were minding our business grocery shopping and the next, we were chased out. Holly: It was if we did something wrong. Cooler: Maybe a little TV will take our minds off that incident. (Cooler turns on the TV. There is a news report.) Reporter: And now, for the latest news. Two days ago, the Poundsville Bank was robbed by two suspects. The suspects are now identified as Holly Connor, owner of Holly's Puppy Pound, and her pet dog, Cooler Howard Smith, who is the leader of the Pound Puppies. If you have any information on where they are now, contact your local authorities immediately. (Cooler and Holly are horrified by what they're seeing on TV.) Holly: Cooler! We've been framed! But, by who? Cooler: Whoever the dirty rat is, we'll find those crooks who framed us and turn them to the authorities. (At Slaughtina's labratory, Slaughtina is delighted.) Slaughtina: It's working! My scheme is working. (Two figures enter.) Slaughtina: You two did an excellent job robbing that bank and framing Holly and Cooler. (under her breath) Even with your limited intelligence. (normal) Am I not a genius, Heater and Polly? (The figures identify themselves as Heater, who resembles Cooler, but he wears a red cap, a blue coat and a red shirt, and Polly, who resembles Holly, but she wears a purple jumpsuit, black boots, and a pink headband.) Heater: Yeah, boss. You certainly are an evil genius. Polly: Yeah. And nobody else knew that we are clones created by taking a sample from each of Holly and Cooler's DNA. Slaughtina: And with Holly and Cooler out of the way, Holly's Puppy Pound will be doomed! (The trio laughs evilly.) Heater: And as for Holly and Cooler, you want we should rub them out, boss? Slaughtina: No. I want you to capture them alive. Heater and Polly: You got it, boss! (Heater and Polly try to leave, but bump into each other. They then leave.) Slaughtina: Later on, I'll have more copies to do more evil. And then.... only then.... (Looks at a few incubation pods and sees copies of Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Igor, TJ, Tony, Momo, Jackie, Beamer, Faith, and Vigor inside) I'll have an ultimate army of clones! (Back at the Puppy Pound, Holly and Cooler are figuring out a plan on how to catch the ones who framed. Heater and Polly watch them from afar) Heater: Looky there. If it isn't our goody-goody counterparts. Polly: And they left themselves wide open for an ambush. Heater: How are going to catch them? Polly: Let me think, stupid. Heater: Don't call me stupid, you big dummy! Polly: Quiet, knuckle-hound! I'm thinking. Hmm... Heater: Why do you always call me stupid? Polly: Because I'm older than you and smarter than you. You almost got us busted for that heist two days ago. Now, shut up and let me think! Heater: Oh, yeah? Remember that one time, you put your thumb right next to a crab's claw and said "Will it bite me?". Now, that's stupid. Polly: (lowly)Don't remind me. (Normal) And don't forget the time you got scratched by a cat after you mistook it for a plush toy. So, who's the stupid one now? (Heater says nothing.) Polly: I thought so. (Polly thinks. A broken light bulb pops over her head.) Polly: I got an idea! (Back at the puppy pound, Holly and Cooler are thinking about how they can capture the suspects who framed them.) Cooler: If only we could find those crooks who framed us. (Igor walks up to Cooler.) Igor: Coolidge, in the event that an angry mob would come to have you arrested, or anything that turns bad to worse, use this. (Igor gives Cooler a firecracker roll) Cooler: I'm not sure it's a good idea. (Cooler gives the firecracker roll back.) Igor: Why? Cooler: If I do that, it'll provoke the mob even more. Igor: Okay, so I guess the firefracker tactic is out of the question, but heroes like you have to try even the most desperate options. Cooler: But, what I really like to know is how to capture the imposters who framed me and Holly. (Polly and Heater creep to a nearby bush not far from the puppy pound.) Polly: Now, when I count to three, I'll grab the girl and you grab the dog. You understand? (Polly and Heater are distracted by a quarter.) Heater: Look! A quarter! Polly: It's mine! (Polly and Heater then wrestle over the quarter. Cooler, Igor, and Holly notice the two clones.) Igor: Now, that's uncalled for. Fighting over a silly quarter. (Igor walks up to the quarter and picks it up. Heater and Polly stop fighting and look at Cooler and Holly.) Heater: I think they noticed us. Polly: Well, no duh, Sherlock! Cooler: You're the ones who framed us! (Heater and Polly run off.) Heater and Polly: We'll be back! Part Two (Cooler, Holly and Igor are still thinking of a plan to capture Heater and Polly.) Cooler: Now that we know who framed us, how are we going to capture them? Igor: Maybe since the imposters weren't too bright, we can lure them in a cage with a shiny object. Cooler: Well, we've got quarters, spoons, and a lot of other stuff that are shiny. (At a nearby tree, Polly and Heater are hiding.) Polly: Now that they know we're here, we'd might as well rub them out. So, here's what... (Polly then sees Heater eating a bagel with his feet.) Polly: Were you even paying attention to what I'm saying?! Heater: Who would want to listen to you? Your voice sounds like a tone-deaf opera singer trying to sing while she's throwing up and trying to hop on one leg at the same time. (Polly shoves the bagel in Heater's face.) Polly: Oh yeah?! Well, you have the eating habits of a toilet clogged with watermelon, burritoes, and a treadmill! Now, listen and listen good. Your ray gun will stun those two goodie gooodies for a while. Heater: Oh yeah, Smarty Pants? I got a better plan. Listen. (Heater whispers into Polly's ear.) Polly(surprised): I gotta admit, you may have the IQ of maple syrup, but that's a simple and direct plan. Heater: Before we act, however, let me point out that you have the IQ of an old nail. Now, get ready. Polly: Oh yeah?! Just for that, we'll go back to MY plan because you have the IQ of a broken light bulb! Heater: Just shut up and get ready to strike. Polly:(groans) Oh, all right. (Mumbles) I don't have to take orders from a flea-biting bird-brain anyway. (Aloud) And quit eating with your feet. You're a dog, not a monkey! (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor, Holly, and Cooler are looking over a blueprint to figure out how to capture Heater and Polly.) Igor: Now, here's what I got down: I grab a giant imitation quarter and Heater and Polly will see the coin. Then, Polly and Heater will be distracted long enough for you and Hera to lower the cage and trap the two imposters. What do you guys think? Cooler: I think it'll work. Don't you think so, Holly? Holly: I agree. (Polly and Heater are standing near the pound gates. Igor enters with a giant imitation quarter. Polly and Heater are distracted by the quarter.) Polly and Heater: (Amazed) Ooh! Shiny! (They chase Igor for the quarter. Polly and Heater are then caught in a cage. Holly and Cooler enter.) Cooler: All right, you imposters! Take off those masks! Heater: We have masks on? (Heater and Polly pull on their faces.) Cooler: Oh, you're not wearing masks. Well then, tell us who you're working for. Polly: We don't know what you're talking about. Holly: You're the ones who rob the bank, did you? Heater: Actually, we did. We were hired by- (Polly shoves a plunger in Heater's face.) Polly: Shut up! Igor: Hired by who? (Heater is heard mumbling as he tries to get the plunger off.) Polly: We're hired by nobody. You'll never get me to talk. (Heater takes the plunger off and it lands on Polly's head.) Heater: (to Polly) The jig's up. (To Holly) Slaughtina. She created us. (Polly takes the plunger off and bonks Heater's head with it.) Polly: You and your big mouth. (Heater takes the plunger and hits Polly in the gut with it.) Heater: You nitwit. The jig is up. (Polly grabs the plunger and hits Heater with it again, breaking the plunger into two pieces.) Polly: Well, you shouldn't have opened your mouth, you flea-infested idiot. Cooler: Aha! So, the plot thickens. Holly: I knew Slaughtina was behind this. Igor: I think it's time for you two to pay a visit to the police station. Maybe we'll clear things up once and for all. (Heater is seen eating a hotdog with his feet.) Cooler: (Looking at Heater) Is he eating a hotdog with his toes? (Polly knocks Heater's hat off.) Polly: What did I tell you about eating with your feet?! Heater: Shut up about it! I'm practicing my flexibility. Polly: I'll show you flexibility! (Polly shoves the hotdog in Heater's face.) Igor: A nasty couple of clones, aren't they? Cooler: Come on. Let's wheel these guys to the cops before Slaughtina finds out. Heater: Why are you always so mean to me?! Polly: Because I'm older than you, that's why. Part Three (At her laboratory, Slaughtina is waiting for Heater and Polly to return.) Slaughtina: I wonder what's taking those brainless clones mine long? (Slaughtina turns on the screen and sees Heater and Polly inside a cage.) Slaughtina: WHAT?! My clones got captured by Holly and Cooler?! (Calming herself) Well, that's no surprise. They were stupid enough to get themselves captured. Oh well, their loss. (At the police station...) Chief Williams: And I want those two to be brought to justice! Do you understand?! (Holly, Cooler, and Igor, with the caged Polly and Heater, enter.) Chief Williams: Well, it's about time you two come to your... (Chief Williams notices Heater and Polly.) Chief Williams: Senses?! (Rubbing his eyes) I'm seeing double. Igor: (Pointing to Heater and Polly) And they're the ones who caused all the trouble. (Heater is seen eating meatball sandwich with his feet. Polly again knocks his hat off.) Polly: I thought I told you to stop eating with your feet. Heater: Quit being mean to me! Polly: Well, quit eating with your feet! Chief Williams: Well, I'll be darned.... Igor: They may be pulling off their heist, but they are the stupidest villains I have ever seen. Heater and Polly: Hey! We resent that remark! Chief Williams: I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Cooler: That's okay, Chief Williams. Chief Williams: (To Heater and Polly) As for you imposters, you'll be spending a long time behind bars. Polly: (To Heater) This is your fault, idiot. Heater: My fault? My fault?! Polly: Yeah! (Polly and Heater fight with each other.) Cooler: Let's go home, Holly and Iggy. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Igor and Holly are watching the news.) Reporter: And now, for the update. Holly Connor and her dog, Cooler Howard Smith, are now proven innocent after the imposters who robbed the Poundsville Bank have confessed the crime. These two imposters go by the name of Heater and Polly. All charges that were originally hold on Cooler and Holly are dropped. If you are watching this broadcast, Holly and Cooler, we owe you a humble apology and you will be reimbursed immediately. Igor: Well, how do you like that? You're getting reimbursed for all the trouble that bully dog and abusive fascist caused. Cooler: That sounds cool. Igor: It sure is, Coolidge. So, you guys wanna go grocery shopping? Holly: Sure. Cooler: Okay, Iggy. (At the grocery store, Cooler, Holly and Igor are greeted by a group of customers who have guilty looks on their faces.) Customer: We're sorry we accused you of robbing that bank. Customer 2: Can you forgive us? Cooler: Should we, Holly? Holly: Well, it's only fair. (Meanwhile in her warehouse, Slaughtina is looking at new clones.) Slaughtina: Well, my first clones failed. But in the grand scheme of things, always learn from your mistakes. Next time, when my clones strike, they won't miss. (Meanwhile, Cooler and Holly are relaxing.) Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Trivia This marks the debut of Slaughtina's clones, Heater and Polly. This fan made episode foreshadows future clones created by Slaughtina. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Howler and Vigor build custom-made surveillance robots to find out what Katrina's up to. Will their inventions back-fire? Find out next week on the Pound Puppies Show, The Little Pups Who Weren't There. Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Holly